The cat and the berry
by Arna1992
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo is in highschool and meets a intresting transfer student names Grimmjow Jaggerjack.
1. Chapter 1

The Cat and the Berry.

GrimmIchi fanfiction.

‚‚Ichi-nii, breakfest! '' yelled his sister Karin from the first floor

‚‚ Mmhhh. '' Ichigo moaned as he got out of bed and walked tired down the stairs into the kitchen. '' Good morning. '' he said with a yawn.

'' Ah, Good morning Nii-san. '' Yuzu said, while preparing breakfast for everyone.

'' Where´s Dad ? '' Ichigo asked with toast in his mouth.

'' Meeting. He´ll back tonight. '' said Karin.

My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. A high school student. One day, my life got turned upside down. I met a person who just go transferred to my school and class. A really strange person. Sometimes I wish, that the person never came to Karakura High school.

He went upstairs to take a shower and got ready for school. Then suddenly he had a strange feeling. Like somebody was watching him. He turned around, seeing no one.

'' Must be my imagination.'' he said, turning to the door and walking out.

Soon after the red head left, dark figure appeared in the window, staring into the room. Suddenly a big grin formed on his face.

'' Found ya, Ichigo.''

*******

'' I can´t stand this. Ochi-sensei is too mean to us. !'' said Keigo.

'' It´s just your imagination, Keigo.'' replied Mizuiro.

'' Maybe, what do you think Ichigo ?''

Ichigo was spacing out as he had the same feeling, like the one he felt at home.

'' IC-HI-GO ? Earth to Ichigo !'' was yelled in his ear.

'' Huh, what ? Ohh yeah sure.''

'' What´s wrong with you ? You have been acting really strange since this morning. Is there something annoying you ? ''

'' ... No, it´s okay. I´m fine.''

The uncomfortable feeling kept growing and growing, until the bell rang. Keigo and Mizuiro stood up and started walking to the door.

'' Ichigo, you´re not coming ?'' asked Mizuiro.

'' Nah, you two go ahead, I´ll catch up with you.''

'' Okay, I´ll tell Ochi-sensei you´ll be late.'' said Keigo

'' Thanks. ''

The two boys walked trough the door and Ichigo didn´t move until he didn´t hear them anymore.

'' Okay, show yourself, who ever you are.''

'' Ohh, good job, sensin me so soon, Kurosaki.'' was said.

'' It´s not hard, with your stinking smell.''

'' Well, at least, ya can find me if I stink. ‚‚Ichi-nii'' ‚''

'' Who are you ?''

As he stepped out of the shadows, he said '' Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Nice to meet ya, Kurosaki Ichigo.''

'' Grimmjow...Jaggerjack ? PFFFTTT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA WHAT A IDIOTIC NAME ! What kind of name is that ?'' Ichigo laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye. '' Ahh, sorry, I couldn´t help it, sorry man.''

Grimmjow stood and stared at the red haired male as he sat on the ground, exhausted from laughter. Now he was pissed! He walked towards the younger male and grapped his shirt, tripping over, making him fall on the landed on top of him, making Ichigo blush. Forgetting time and place, the older male leaned forward and planted a kiss on the red heads lips.  
His eyes widened and tried to push Grimmjow of him, but then Grimmjow pushed harder down on him. Struggling under the heavier male, Ichigo kicked him in the stomach, making Grimmjow growl and roll of him.

'' What the fuck where you doin? ! '' asked Ichigo angry while raising himself up.

'' What does it look like ? '' Grimmjow asked with a grin as he put his hand on is stomach.

'' You are a sick bastard ! Suddenly ki...ki…kissing me ! ''

'' Yeah, so what ? You taste just like strawberries. '' he says while licking his lips, enjoying the taste of the red head.

Ichigo stared at the teal haired man and blushed, making his face all red. Grimmjow was still grinning and enjoying the flushed man in front of him.

'' HAHAHA, you really are amusing ! I´ll keep playing with you Strawberry-kun. '' He said as he walked out the roof door, waving his hand at the frozen male.

When the door was shut closed, Ichigo snapped at him and yelled every word that came to mind. He calmed down and stood up, walking to the door.

'' Damn it, why did he have to do that ! '' he asked himself. He opened the door, seeing somebody stand there.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cat and the Berry.

GrimmIchi fanfiction.

Chapter 2

Summary: Ichigo met with Grimmjow on the school roof and one thing happened after another, with Grimmjow suddenly kissing him. As he enjoyed it, Ichigo was not and kicked him in the stomach, making him growl and roll of him. Soon Grimmjow left, leaving Ichigo frozen and angry. When Ichigo left to go down he met a person in the stairs. Try to guess !

'' Whaa, Inoue ? '' Ichigo said as he almost bumped into her.

'' Kurosaki-kun, you missed the period and I was wondering where you where, then I saw Jaggerjack-kun coming from the roof, smiling and laughing. Then you came. Did something happen ? ''

Ichigo blushed, remembering the kiss.

'' No, not really. '' He lied to her, then suddenly touching his lips without knowing.

He started walking down the stairs then suddenly asked out of the blue, almost screaming.

'' I MISSED THE PERIOD !''

'' Yeah, it just ended 10 minutes ago. Why ?''

What seemed like 5 minutes up there, was actually the whole class. Ichigo cursed and ran down, to find Keigo and Mizuiro.

'' Ahh Kurosaki-kun, I brought bento, do you want some ?''

'' No, not now, maybe later. Thanks. ''

Orihime blushed as she heard ' maybe later ' coming from the boy she liked.

Ichigo found the guys in the classroom, eating and chatting with some other boys and girls, Keigo as idiotic as ever.

'' Ichigo, that took some time up there. What where you doing ?'' asked Mizuiro ?

'' Nothing really. So what did you say to Ochi ?''

'' That you weren´t feeling well, so you went to the infirmary. ''

'' OK, thanks.'' He said as he clanced over his shoulder, seeing the person, he least wanted to see.

'' Ohh great, Grimmjow. '' he thought to himself.

Grimmjow stared at the young male, as he grinned. Thinking of the event earlier, Grimmjow smiled to himself and laughed quietly.

Soon school was over and Ichigo packed his books in his bag and was going to walk out, when suddenly somebody grabbed his bag.

'' What the hell ! '' he said and looked behind him, seeing a tall figure looming over him.

'' Ohh, walking home without me ? '' Grimmjow asked, leaning down to give Ichigo his bag back, but gave him a kiss instead. It soon ended, Ichigo red and annoyed. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom, leaving Grimmjow alone and happy. He touched his lips and licked the berry taste of them.

***

Ichigo walked home, deep in thought. Behind Grimmjow walked and watched him as the red-head talked to himself.

" Why the hell did he do that, that show off ? It isn´t enough that he´s annoying, he had to kiss me too " Ichigo said to himself along with waving his hands with it.

Grimmjow stared and laughed quietly to himself. He found it amusing to see him make a fool out of himself. Grimmjow followed at a steady pace, trying not to miss one second of his berry.

***

'' I´m home! '' Ichigo said and put his bag on the kitchen table.

'' Ahh Onii-chan, don´t put your bag there!'' said Yuzu annoyed while making dinner.

'' Where´s Dad? '' he asked as he put his bag on the chair instead. He then went to the fridge to get something to eat.

'' He´s at the hospital with some man, that wants to buy the clinic. '' she said smacking Ichigo´s hand with the spoon. '' No snacking, I´m making dinner! ''

''Che, fine. I´m going to take a shower.'' He said, getting no response from his younger sister.

Ichigo walked up the stairs, throwing his bag on his bed. He then picked out clothes to wear after the shower

'' I would pick that blue one.'' was said, making Ichigo jump. He turned around, seeing Grimmjow sitting on his bed.

'' What the hell are you doing in my room! '' he yelled at the teal-haired male who was looking around the bedroom.

'' Enjoying the view.'' he said, stopping at the unbuttoned pants.

Ichigo realized and turned around, zipping up and turning back again. Grimmjow stood now in front of him with a big smile on his lips. Ichigo couldn´t resist touching them. He reached out his hand and stroked his bottom lip, making Grimmjow flinch a bit. Instead he grabbed his hand and used the other one to touch the younger male lips. He shuddered by the touch, but didn´t move away. Instead he kissed the finger touching him. Grimmjow smiled and pulled his hand away.

'' What are you doing ? I thought you hated me ? '' Grimmjow said.

Ichigo stood frozen, remembering what just happened. First he turned bright red, then he turned to his normal color then red again of anger.

'' WAIT! How the hell did you get you in my room? ''

'' Through the window. '' he said pointing at the open window. Ichigo gaped and stared at the tall teen, grinning at him.

'' Get out. '' he said almost whispering. Grimmjow didn´t hear him.

'' GET OUT! ''he then yelled at him.

'' No. '' was said coldly.

Ichigo looked in his eyes, wondering what it was that made him like that strange male so much. The red-head turned around with his clothes in his hand, walking out of the room. He stopped in the doorway.

'' When I get back I want you gone from my room.'' he said in a cold tone. Then he walked out leaving Grimmjow alone again. He sat on the bed, not leaving until he had his fun. He waited for a while but the tiredness overcame him and he fell asleep on Ichigo´s bed.

Ichigo walked in the kitchen after the shower, opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

'' Wonder if he left already ''he said annoyed and walked back to his room. He stopped in his steps, seeing Grimmjow sleeping on his bed. He was curled up in a ball with his hands fisted together next to his chin. Ichigo stared at him for awhile and then sat on the floor in front of him, staring at his calm face.

'' He is kinda cute when is asleep. '' and stroked his chin.

''Don´t abuse people in their sleep.'' Grimmjow said and grabbed his hand. He slowly opened his eyes, looking directly in Ichigo´s eyes.

'' Who said I was abusing you? Maybe your just imagining things.'' the red head said and pulled his hand away, but Grimmjow tightened the grib. Ichigo looked at their hands, Grimmjow playing with the fingers and intertwining them. Somehow Ichigo felt like it was so natural.  
Grimmjow reached up to kiss him, but Ichigo turned around, making Grimmjow frown.

'' Stop avoiding, I know you want this. Just as much as I do.''he said and reached for his face, pulling him towards his own. Ichigo was bright red, making Grimmjow smile and placed a light kiss on his forehead, then on his chin, slowly going for his lips. Ichigo slowly joined him and kissed him back as Grimmjow kissed him on the lips. The teal-haired man hungry for more, stood up without breaking the kiss, pushed him down and sat next to him.

Then he stroked him over his chest and went lower, entering under his T-shirt. Ichigo broke the kiss, and gasped for air. Grimmjow went down and kissed his collarbone.

'' Don´t….stop it. '' Ichigo said and struggled under Grimmjow.

'' I don´t want this!'' he said and pushed him off, running to the door. Grimmjow blocked his way and kissed him again. Ichigo pushed him and punched towards him, the older male blocking it.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cat and the Berry

GrimmIchi fanfiction

Chapter 3

Summary: Grimmjow broke into Ichigo´s room and tried to have sex with him. But Ichigo tried to hit him in the stomach hopelessly, Ichigo running to the door. But the teal-haired man jumped infront of the door and stopped him from leaving. Ichigo was kissed again but he pushed Grimmjow and tried to punch him but the older male blocked the punch.

'' Leave me alone Grimmjow ! '' Ichigo yelled and tried free his hand from Grimmjow´s grip.

'' What, and have no fun with you ? You are out of your mind. '' he said and tightened his grip around Ichigo´s fisted hand. He gasped and used his other hand to free the other one.

'' Let me go! '' he whined and tears came to the corner of his eyes. Grimmjow blushed a bit and loosened his grip but didn´t let go.

'' Why are you doing this to me ?'' he said almost crying. Grimmjow let him go and sat on the bed. He sighed and looked at him with sad eyes.

'' 'Cause I like you. But I don't know how to express my feelings very well.'' He said while looking in Ichigo´s eyes. The red-head stood in his steps, looking at the older male, not knowing what to say. Instead he stood there frozen and looked at Grimmjow, who sat on the bed.

'' What? Why me? '' he asked him and looked at him.

Grimmjow cleared his throat.''Because you were the first one who noticed me.''

Ichigo sat on his chair, trying to get everything to his mind.  
'' What do you mean I was the first one ? ''

'' When you just started training at the Dojo, you and your… mom walked past a boy with a box of cats. And you asked if you could have one, but your mother said after the training. You with that big smile on your face, while picking out a cat. You picked a grey one with blue eyes. But you never came to pick him up. '' he said and Ichigo listened closely.

'' But I don't remember this. How do you know this ? '' he asked.

'' I was the boy with the cats. '' he said while watching Ichigo.

Ichigo couldn´t believe his ears. Mostly because he didn´t remember anything what happened after the dojo training. He knew his mom was dead but didn´t know how.

'' Wait, how come I don´t remember any of this ? '' he asked Grimmjow.

'' You had a trauma the day your mother died. I heard rumors about some kid who go hurt, went to cheack and then I found out you were in a coma, I took the cat and kept it for 3 years but it died soon after I moved with my mom to Osaka and I actually promised myself that I would keep it until I could give it to you. '' Grimmjow told him everything and Ichigo listened to everything.

'' But you are here in Karakura? When did you move back ? '' Ichigo asked after Grimmjow finished talking.

'' Last month, but I didn´t start in school until this week.''

'' And you are in my class but I can´t believe that I didn´t notice you the day you started. And you seriously stand out. With that blue hair and piercings.'' Ichigo said laughing.

'' So what ? I think it´s better to stand out then being in the shadow of life.'' Grimmjow said smirking, standing up. He loomed over Ichigo and put his hand on his cheek, brushing over his embarrassed face.

'' So, now you know who I am. '' He said and lowered himself, kissing him on the forehead. Ichigo took a deep breath and fisted his hands.

'' I´ll see you tomorrow, Strawberry.'' He said and headed to the window, jumping on the brick wall, across Ichigo´s room.

'' Oh, my hair is naturally blue.'' he said, standing on the wall, waving his hand towards Ichigo and the disappeared into the night.

Ichigo sat frozen until he heard the front door closing and his father saying hello. He stood up and walked downstairs. His father was taking of his jacket when Ichigo asked about the accident.

'' Where did you hear that ? '' Isshin asked, looking at his son.

'' It doesn´t matter. I want to know. '' he said.

'' Well, you remember the day you started training at the Dojo, the one Masaki took you to. You where so happy that day and after the training you two never came home. Then I got a call from the hospital, claiming that Masaki died and you got hurt.'' He said and kept going until Ichigo stopped him.

'' Wait ! But how come I lost my memory ? '' he asked.

'' You lost your memory when Masaki died. Your brain went into a coma and, you woke up 2 years later. The doctor who treated you said that your memory of that day disappeared. '' Isshin said and drank the coffee Yuzu brought him. He put it on the table and looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo sat across his father and ran everything he said through his mind over and over again.

'' How did Mom die ? '' Ichigo asked after a little silence.

'' The doctors say she was murdered.'' Isshin said and leaned back on the couch.

'' Why are you so interested about your mother after all this time ? '' his father asked him.

'' No reason.'' Ichigo said and stood up, going upstairs. When he got upstairs, his phone rang. He reached for it and answered.

'' Hey Berry. How are ya ? '' was asked trough the phone.

'' Who is this ?''Ichigo asked and looked on the screen. No name.

'' Silly berry. Ya don´t know who I am even though I was with ya few minutes ago.''

'' Grimmjow ? How did you get my number ? '' Ichigo asked.

'' I have my ways. Anyways, what are ya doing on Saturday ? '' Grimmjow asked.

''…. Nothing, why ? ''

'' Good, meet me in front of the train station around noon.'' he said and hung up.

'' Hey wait! '' Ichigo yelled and looked at the screen. No number. Then he threw the phone on the bed.

Ichigo sat on the bench in front of the train station, waiting for Grimmjow. He didn´t really want to be there, but his legs didn´t listen to his mind.

'' Damn it, why did I actually come here ? '' he asked ''It´s not like I want to meet him.''

'' Then why are ya here ?'' was asked right next to his ear. Ichigo jumped from his seat and turned around.

'' Damn it ! Don´t do that ! '' he yelled at Grimmjow who stood grinning in front of him.

'' I scared ya, didn´t I ? '' he said laughing. The red head pouted.

'' So… why am I supposed to meet you ? '' he asked.

'' Come with me. '' the teal haired male said and pulled Ichigo towards the shopping streets.

Ichigo cursed and said that he would not go there. But Grimmjow kept on pulling him and finally dragged him into a clothing store. A weird clothing store. Containing oversized hoodies, jeans, sneakers and accessories.

'' Oh hell no ! '' Ichigo said and tried to run out of the store but Grimmjow yanked on his arm and tightened his grip on him. He picked out a few outfits and made Ichigo hold them. After a few minutes of looking, they walked over towards the fitting rooms and the teal haired pulled Ichigo inside with him.

He started to strip, first taking his soldier jacket off, then the t-shirt. He threw them next to his feet and turned around, flashing a big tattoo on his lower back.

TO BE CONTINUED !


	4. Chapter 4

The Cat and the Berry.

GrimmIchi fanfiction.  
Chapter 4.

Summary: Grimmjow called Ichigo´s phone and asked him to meet him. He took him shopping and used him as a slave to carry stuff for him. Pulled him into few stores until they went in one called NEERO. There Grimmjow dragged him into a fitting room, stripping and flashing a big tattoo on his lower back.

Ichigo stared for awhile on Grimmjow´s back, spacing out and making Grimmjow notice the staring. Ichigo came out of his daze when Grimmjow asked him what he was staring at.

'' When..did you get this tattoo ? ''  
'' Hmm this one ? I got it done couple of months ago. '' he said and grinned.  
Ichigo blushed as he saw that big smile and the devil in Grimmjow´s eyes. He turned around and walked out, pretending to look at some clothes, instead he was trying to calm himself down. Grimmjow soon followed him, wondering what happened. He stood behind Ichigo, almost looming over him. Ichigo felt his presence and felt the chill down his spine. He breathed and walked out of the store, heading home.  
'' Hey where are you going ? Ichigo ! ''  
'' Home. I can´t be here anymore. '' he said and ran away.  
He didn´t get very far, stopped in front of a café. He sat down in a chair, taking a deep breath. He leaned back and closed his eyes.  
'' Can I get you anything, sir ? '' was asked. Ichigo looked into brown eyes.  
'' Two cups of coffee and a strawberry shortcake. '' was said behind Ichigo. The red head turned around and saw Grimmjow, not happy. The teal haired male sat in front of Ichigo and sighed.  
'' Why the hell did you run away from me ? '' he looked straight into his eyes and didn´t turn away from him. Grimmjow shifted in his seat, waiting for Ichigo to answer.  
'' I just couldn´t be there anymore, I felt like you were going to eat me when you were looming over me. I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to hurt you. '' Ichigo said. Grimmjow started eating his cake, taking his time while listening to the boy in front of him.  
'' Then tell me you like me. Really like me. '' he said bluntly. Ichigo looked up and couldn´t believe his ears.  
'' What ? ''  
'' Ya heard me. Tell me you like me. I like you, so why dont you like me back ? ''  
'' I...''  
'' Well, well. If it isn´t Grimmy ! Long time no seen. '' said a voice that Ichigo didn´t reconize. A tall male with a black long hair appeared behind Ichigo.  
'' Nnoitra ? What are ya doin here ? ''  
'' I should ask ya, yer far away from yer house. My apartment is only few blocks away from here. Who´s the kid ? '' '' School mate. So how ya holdin up ? '' They kept talking for awhile, until Nnoitra left.  
'' So who was that ? ''  
'' Hmm ? Ohh, I grew up with him, his mom left him when he was 3 years old, so my family took him in. '' he said and drank his coffee. Ichigo stayed quiet for some time until he stood up.  
'' Look, I can´t say that I like you, but I can´t say that I hate you too. I need some time. Don´t expect me to suddenly tell you what you wanna hear. It´s not fair. I´ll see you at school on Monday. '' he said and walked away, not giving Grimmjow time to say anything. He sat there for awhile, then went home.

***  
On Monday at school, Ichigo did his best to avoid Grimmjow, mostly ignoring him on the hallways. He couldn´t face him, not after that Saturday. Mizuiro and Keigo started to notice that and asked him about it.  
'' Hey Ichigo, what the deal with you and that transfer student ? ''  
'' Hmm ? Nothing, just that he is an idiot ! '' Ichigo answered.  
'' There must be something, he´s been following you almost everywhere. I´ve seen him trying talking to you in the hallway. '' said Mizuiro. He stood up and threw away the trash. '' Common, let´s go to class. '' he said and headed to the door. Keigo stood up and did the same, opening the door, seeing a tall figure in the doorway.  
'' Grimm...jow...'' said Ichigo. Grimmjow stood and suddenly fell down. He noticed that he was covered in blood.  
'' Mizuiro, call the nurse. Keigo, help me get him downstairs. '' Ichigo almost yelled and pulled the lifeless body up on his shoulders. They rushed downstairs to the infirmary, a bed ready with the nurse standing in the doors. Grimmjow was taken care off, and the guys walked to the classroom. Ichigo stayed behind with the unconcious male.  
'' I am a fool. Really big fool. '' Ichigo said.  
'' Yeah you really are. '' said a voice out of the blue.  
'' Grimmjow ? You´re awake ! '' Ichigo almost yelled into his ears. Avoiding it, and tried to sit up.

Ichigo helped him and then there was an akward silence.

'' What the hell happened ? '' asked Ichigo, seeing that Grimmjow avoided the question.  
'' Tell me, please. '' he asked and then Grimmjow saw big chocolate brown eyes almost pleading.  
'' I...don´t really wanna talk about it. '' he said and stood up. Suddenly getting lightheaded, he fell down on the bed.  
'' Don´t push yourself to much ! You are hurt and you need to take it easy. '' said Ichigo in a demanding voice, almost like a mother. Grimmjow sighed and nodded halfminded. Ichigo spent rest of the day in the infirmary.  
'' You don´t need to be here Ichigo. I can manage, really go home or to class. '' said Grimmjow almost sulking.  
'' I ain´t going anywhere. You are coming home with me, I already talked to my old man. '' said the red head and stood up. He walked to the counter and grabbed a washcloth. Going back to his seat, he put the cloth on Grimmjow forehead. The waterdrops ran down his face, making Ichigo stare and blush.  
'' What´s wrong ? '' asked Grimmjow, reaching for the cloth. Then suddenly Ichigo grabbed his wrist unconciously. Leaning forward and kissing the older males forehead and going lower. Ending on his lips, Grimmjow gasped for the sudden nerve of the teen. He took the control and forced him to open his lips, pushing his tongue inside.  
'' Say it already...that you love me...Ichi. '' said Grimmjow between the gasps. Ichigo moaned and grapped Grimmjow´s uniform. He was hesitating, swallowed hard and finally said what had been sitting in his throat.  
'' I...love you...Grimmjow...''

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

The Cat and the Berry

GrimmIchi fanfiction

Chapter 5

Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow started dating after Ichigo confessed that he loved Grimmjow. They have been dating for some time now, not caring what his friends say. His dad was quite shocked after he found out, but later accepting the relationship.

" Grimmjow...can we go home ! " Ichigo asked annoyed after have been dragged around half of Karakura town all day.

" Soon, I promise." he said grinning, holding bags in one hand and his long fingers linked with Ichigo´s. The red haired male sighed loudly, walking behind the teal-haired teen.

He hated those shopping trips Grimmjow went on every Saturday. He also started to wonder how he had so much money. After an hour or so, they went home to Ichigo´s place, the house empty as his dad was on a hospital meeting and his sisters at a friends house over the night. They went to Ichigo´s room, Grimmjow placing the bags on the floor next to the bed.

" Hey Grimm.." Ichigo started, sitting down on the bed against the window, staring at Grimmjow as he took of his army jacket.

" Yeah, what ? " he said and sat on the desk chair. Folding his legs, his blue bit messy. He looked at Ichigo for some time, grinning as he stood up, joining him in the bed. He leaned in, placing a kiss on his lips, the wet tongue running against Ichigo´s.

Suprised bu the sudden kiss, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with wide eyes, his cheeks turning bright red. Laughing, Grimmjow lies down, resting his head in his lap." What where ya saying ?" he asked, looking at his orange haired lover.

Ichigo opened his mouth, prepering to talk when Grimmjow´s phone rang. Ichigo had always hated his ringtone, thought it was to dark and hardcore. " _I hate feeling like this. I´m so tired of trying to fight this. I´m asleep and all I dream of is waking to you..." _Grimmjow jumped from the bed, looking through his jacket for the phone. Answering it, hearing Nnoitra´s voice through the speaker. " Nnoitra, I´m busy.." he said, hanging up on him and turning his phone off. He went back to Ichigo, going into his previous position. He looked into the chocolate brown eyes, his ocean blue staring into Ichigo´s.

" Can you come with me to STEAM ?" Ichigo asked, looking slightly worried. Grimmjow´s eyes widened, sitting up. " You wanna go there ?" he asked back, the only response was a nod from Ichigo. A large grin appeared on the blue haired male, his canines visible. Standing from the bed, grapping his jacket and yanked on the red-head´s arm. They walked back outside, Grimmjow heading to the store.

As soon as they stood outside of STEAM, Ichigo tightened his grip. Grimmjow walked inside, pulling the red-head behind him. Greating the store owner, a man named Stark. " Hey Stark, how are ya ?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo behind the bluenette. " Hey Grimm.." he said in a tired tone, looking through a magazine.

" Ichigo here wants a body decoration.." Grimmjow grins, pulling him closer towards the counter. Blushing madly, Ichigo looked at the brown haired male behind the glass counter." I see, what do you want kid ?" Stark asked, looking without interest at him. Grimmjow standing behind him, wondering what he wants. Stuttering, Ichigo finally manages to say it. „ T-tongue piercing.." he said quietly, Grimmjow grinning broadly. " Ya heard him, pierce his tongue !" he said, pushing Ichigo towards the chair, sitting down next to him, as Stark gathered the tools and a beginner pin.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

The Cat and the Berry

GrimmIchi fanfiction

Chapter 6

Summary: Ichigo sat in the chair after Grimmjow pushed him down, getting more nervous now. He took a deep breath, looking at the brown haired man in front of him, holding the needle and pin in his hands.

He looked up at Grimmjow, blushing as he grinned. He sighed, already regretting it. Ichigo looked at Stark, who told him to rest his head on a metal tray and sticking his tongue out. He does so, looking up at him.  
''If you want, you can close your eyes ''Stark says, Grimmjow holding his hand softly. Ichigo does so, squeezing his hand tighter. The brunette brought the needle to his tongue, pushing it through quickly. He winces but not moving, knowing it can ruin the hole. Stark puts the pin through the small hole, screwing the small metal ball on and removing his hands  
'' Done '' Ichigo sits up, feeling the numbness and pain.  
''Let me see '' Grimmjow says, opening his mouth slowly and looking " As always, your work is the best " he said before paying and walking out with Ichigo, grinning happily.

Few days pass as Ichigo stands in front of the bathroom mirror looking at his piercing. Grimmjow was at his part time job so they couldn´t hang out. He moves over to his bedroom and lying down on the bed and staring into the ceiling.  
"I´m bored.." he said to himself, wondering if he should go see Grimmjow. Ichigo stands up quickly and getting dressed in torn black jeans and a purple T-shirt along with over worn Converse shoes before throwing a plain looking sweater on and walking out, hooking his Ipod to the headphones. The first song that comes on, he smiles as it reminds him off the blue haired male.

"_Blue, is the ocean in your eyes, Blue, as cool September skies, as a lonely waterfall.  
Red, is the fire in your heart, for the passion and love that we make as the sunset is fading away.  
Angel, heaven starts here tonight in your arms, wanna drown in your body, get lost in your charm. Now that you´re here, angel don´t go, let´s keep the move nice and slow._

Ichigo hums along with the song on his way, not sure where to go. He looks up slowly and sees Grimmjow´s work place, he stops in his tracks. "Where is he ?" he asks himself, suddenly seeing the messy blue hair, he smiles and walks to him.

Grimmjow is busy helping a tall brown haired man moving lights and other things inside a building. He stretches before feeling a pair of arms around his stomach, looking over his shoulder.  
"Ichi ? What are you doing here?" he smiles and chuckles quietly, turning around and placing his arms around the orange haired male. Ichigo looked up and smiled at him, grinning a little bit. " I missed you " he said and stood on his toes, kissing him softly. Grimmjow looked at him surprised but kissed him back slowly and deeply.  
" I still have work left, if you want you can wait" he said while holding the smaller man in his arms. He nodded quickly and walked inside, looking around the studio  
" Wow…it´s big " he said, not looking in front of himself, bumping into a tall female. " Sorry…I wasn´t looking " Ichigo said, looking up. He met a pair of golden eyes, staring for a while " Don´t worry about it " She grins, walking to a small stage, a portable mirror and a makeup artist waiting for her. He starts fixing her hair and putting the makeup on, Grimmjow walking up behind Ichigo  
" What are ya staring at ?" he follows his gaze, seeing him staring at the woman " Oi..Ichi.." he said in a quiet voice, making Ichigo looking behind him.  
" Ahh..is she a model ?" he asks curiously, looking at Grimmjow. The blue haired man nods " One of the best " he explains, telling Ichigo about her, forgetting about his job.  
" Sit down in that chair, it will be over soon then we´ll get something to eat " he smiles and grins proudly, walking away to get the lights ready. Ichigo sits down, looking around slowly, sighing a little.  
" Never got why he liked this job.." he thinks to himself, running a hand through his messy orange hair. The woman looks at him as she walks to the set, sitting down on the couch before laying back, placing one slender leg on the couch arm while letting the other stay on the ground, looking at the camera, something about her making every picture mysterious yet amazing.

It´s an hour later when Grimmjow and Ichigo walk out, the woman walking up to them  
" Hey you. " she calls out to Ichigo, looking at him. " Here, call this number " She says, walking away as quickly as she arrived. Grimmjow looks at the card she handed him, wondering what she is thinking  
" This is for magazine.." he takes it, looking at the number and the name, frowning a little  
" Ichi, don´t go there.." Grimmjow said quickly, walking ahead of him without saying anything. The redhead looked at him, wondering what was bothering him.  
" Grimmjow wait for me " He said and ran to him, taking his hand " Why not ?" He pouted a little, looking in his eyes.  
" Just don´t go…never " he suddenly stopped, hugging him tight in his arms " Promise me "

End of chapter 6.


End file.
